


Chapter 1: Middle School Life

by Jungkookiez



Series: One Secret: Original Story [2]
Category: K-pop, korean - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Chapter 1, Korean, LGBT, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungkookiez/pseuds/Jungkookiez





	Chapter 1: Middle School Life

Seonwoo entered middle school at the age of 14 (13 internationally). Little did he know that the different atmospheres between primary school and middle school would be huge. There were many more kids Seonwoo did not know. The kids were taller and more intimidating.

Seonwoo walked around the campus of the school, counting all the classrooms he would pass. He did not have any friends within his new school. Almost everyone from his primary school had gone to a school closer within the area he had lived in. 

As time passed by, it was time for class to start. Seonwoo noticed what time it was, and then scurried to his class. He opened the door to his classroom, thankfully not being the last one.

No one had assigned seats yet. It was only the first day of school so the teacher had told everyone to wait in the back of the classroom until everyone arrived. Usually, before everyone gets assigned a seat, one at a time students go up to introduce themselves to the class. Especially if it is a new school or if a transfer student joins the class.

Student after student, they get assigned seats. Finally, it was Seonwoo's turn. He walked up to the front of the classroom. "H-Hello.. my name is Seonwoo I. Pleasure to meet everyone. Please be nice to me..," the feminine sounding boy, Seonwoo speaks.

It made all the students turn to notice Seonwoo. Center of attention, Seonwoo lowers his head before rushing over to his seat. Many of the students start to whisper.

"Well... that isn't very nice," a low toned voice was heard in the distance. A averaged height middle school male stood up. 

"It's only fair that you treat the new kid with respect. He might be going through puberty late, is all," the young male smiled before sitting down.

Seonwoo stared at the male. He was thankful that someone with such courage would do such a kind deed for him. Seonwoo had to thank him after class.

After class, a male had walked up to Seonwoo's desk. Though, it was not the same male who had helped him out earlier. "Yo," the other male said.

This male had a more terrifying aura.

Seonwoo looked up. He goes to speak but ends up being interrupted by the other male, "I don't need to hear what you have to say. I just want to tell you this. I do not like you. I don't like the fact you are here. I don't like the fact you came here. Nor, I like the fact you came to this school."

The other male turned around, "As long as you are in this school, you will have a horrible time here. I promise you that," before leaving Seonwoo alone.

Seonwoo sat there feeling discomfort. The words the male had said to him, gave him a very unsettling vibe. Seonwoo wanted as less attention from him.

Seonwoo got up and walked towards the male student that had helped him out earlier. "U-Um.. thank you for saying what you said earlier.. I have would've never been able to do that myself," Seonwoo looks up with a flustered look on his face, "My name is Seonwoo. What's yours?"

"Jaehoon is my name," as he gave a grin, "Pleasure to meet you."

After exchanging names with Jaehoon, they took most of their lunch time talking about themselves. Seonwoo was glad to find someone who has similar interests. Seonwoo believes that with Jaehoon by his side, he could have a successful middle school life, not knowing the challenges he will soon have to face. 


End file.
